Tea Party
by AnimeFever1991
Summary: [(Daddy Levi x Mommy Reader) AU] When you leave home to run a few errands, you're forced to leave your little girl home alone with her Daddy, Levi. What does little Abury have is store for her Daddy? You're gonna have to read it to find out. XD


"Mommy where are you going? Please don't go!"

"Oh, baby girl. Mommy has to run a few errands. I promise to come right back when I'm done," you replied, kneeling down, looking her in the eyes. "Daddy will be home the whole time I'm gone."

"Okay, Mommy," Abury said smiling brightly. She had your smile. Her smile, being contagious as it was, made you smile as well.

"That's my girl. Now if you need anything, make sure to have Daddy call, okay," you said kissing her on the forehead.

Standing up, turning to leave, you felt a tug on your sleeve.

"Mommy does this mean that I get to play with Daddy today?" Abury asked pleading with big (e/c) innocent eyes.

"Yes honey, but please don't do what you did to him the last time." you said sternly.

"But Mommy! It was so much fun," she whined with a mischievous gleam in her eyes. "It was Aunt Hanji's idea."

"Yeah, maybe for you, not for Daddy," you said patting her on the head. "Besides, Aunt Hanji isn't coming over today."

The last time you left Levi and Abury home, which was a few weeks ago, is the day you'll never forget. Just like today you had to leave.

Not even an hour or so after you left, Hanji called saying you needed to come home right away. In a panic, hurried home, only to find something you weren't expecting.

Hanji rolling on the floor laughing, holding her sides. Little Abury was bouncing in place while giggling, and poor Levi had a huge pink bow in his hair, a dark pink dusting on his cheeks, and a scowl on his face.

"Abury, Daddy got home really late last night. So I don't think you should be waking him up anytime soon, okay," you said combing your fingers through her (h/c) hair.

"Does that mean he is going to be more grumpier than he already is," she asked blinking.

A chuckle escaped from your lips.

"Yes, yes he will. Make sure you don't lose the Swear Jar this time."

Levi always had a way with words, what with him being so blunt and all. Lecturing him about it wasn't doing any good, so you came up with the Swear Jar idea. He was reluctant at first but after listening to the both you and Abury about it, he started "pay."

"Okay Mommy, I love you," she said hugging your leg.

"I love you too, sweetheart. Be good," you said leaving.

Silence. Not a disturbing silence, but a quiet and peaceful silence.

Laying awake, Levi groaned in frustration the rays of sunlight shining in his face. Finally deciding to get his lazy ass up, he sat up and stretched and got ready for the day.

Its days like these that often makes him think of you and Abury. You, he honestly doesn't know where he'd be without you.

He did find you very troublesome, at first, but after months of getting to know you, he knew you were the only one he wanted. A year later he proposed. The following year you two were married, nine months later little Abury was born.

Abury looked exactly like you with your (h/c) hair and wide innocent (e/c) eyes. She was just as rambunctious as any four year old should be. She was definitely a Daddy's girl.

Levi didn't have quite have the heart to tell her no. Abury had him wrapped around her little finger and in a good way too.

The soft sound of tiny footsteps pattering up and down the hall brought him out of his train of thought.

Following the pattering sound, he made it to Abury's room, who was setting up something.

Baby Girl, what are you doing?" He asked raising an eyebrow at the scene before him.

In the center of her crafting table was a bouquet of flowers. Two plates were placed on the opposite sides of each other with a napkin placed on top of each.

On one side of the table a cupcake rack was placed, filled with faux cupcakes all covered in different shades of purple with pink wrappers. On the other side, there were two cake platters.

The first faux tea cakes were shaped like presents wrapped in bows. Some where pale blue in color with a white bow on top. The rest where white with pale blue bows.

The second faux cookies were shaped like little tea cups. Each having a floral design, and all in different shades of red.

Little Abury turned grinning up at him and replied with a, "Good afternoon, Daddy."

He crossed his arms and gave her a quizzical look.

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing really...it's just..," she stuttered suddenly becoming nervous.

"Just what?" He urged.

She looked at him with pleading eyes.

"It's just...Daddy can you...can you play with me?" She asked batting her eyelashes.

Levi's gaze softened, if only by a little bit, tilting his head to the side. _Is that all she really wanted?_

"Is that all you want baby girl?"

"Yes..n-no...yes...maybe..?" she mumbled looking down twiddling her cute little thumbs.

He knew it. She always did this when she really wanted something, a trait that she got from her mother.

He crouched down in front of her.

"You really want me to play with you, don't you." It was more of a statement, than a question.

She nodded her head slowly.

Wanting to see his little girl happy, he kissed her forehead and replied with a small, "Lets play."

At that, her eyes started sparkling, a big smile reaching her eyes.

Tugging his sleeve she said, "Daddy you have to sit over there," while pointing at one of the small chairs.

She lead him to the chair and seated him down very uncomfortably. Meaning he had to site with his legs apart, just so he could reach in front of him without knocking everything over.

"Daddy could you please wait right here? I forgot something." Forgot something? Sitting here on this small ass chair, he got got a better look at the table and wondered, _What the hell could be missing?_

"Baby, what more could be missing?" He asked, confusion written all over his face.

"You'll see," she replied with a small smile, skipping away.

He didn't have to wait for very long. Abury came back with a small tea cart.

A little tea set sat on the top part of the cart. On the bottom part of the cart sat two round boxes and that cursed Swear Jar.

He really did love you, but why couldn't he just get rid of it? Every time he said one, one cuss word he'd have to put a quarter in there.

He was just fine with you getting after him about it, but now his sweet little girl? Well, she was your daughter after all.

While he was lost in his thoughts, he didn't realize Abury opened both of the round boxes and put one of the hats on her head, while trying to put one on him.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked sitting up straight.

"Putting this on you. Daddy, we can't have a tea party without wearing these," was her response. "Oh and Daddy?"

"What is it?"

She set the hat off to the side and took the almost overflowing jar, and said "Twenty-five cents, please."

"Fuck me."

"That's fifty cents!"

Sighing in defeat, he pulled out his wallet and placed a twenty dollar bill inside the jar.

"Happy?"

"Are you going to stop saying such bad words?"

He scoffed saying, "NO!"

"Then no...sorry Daddy," she replied without missing a beat. Placing the jar back on the cart.

He was fighting the urge to facepalm. Instead he let out an angered huff.

Before he could say anything, he stopped Abury from putting the hat on him.

"I'd said I would play with you, but I not wearing the hat."

"But-"

"Dammit, Abury. I fucking said that I wasn't going to wear that hideous thing," he angrily spat.

"But I..I j-just wanted you to play with me." She sniffled as her bottom lip began to start quivering.

He'd done it now. She was going to cry. His heart always broke in two when she'd cry. Weather she got hurt of she got scared, it didn't matter. Holding her tightly, he pressed her face into his shoulder and rested his head on hers.

"Shhhhh...please don't cry, baby girl..Daddy's really sorry...I'll wear it if it makes you feel better," he whispered in her ear, while gently rubbing her back.

She simply nodded with, "Mhm."

Levi sighed, putting the hat on. The things he would do just to see her happy.

"Okay, we can't have a tea party without tea, can we?"

"Sweetheart you can't make tea."

"Silly Daddy, we have to pretend."

He let out a chuckle, and had a tea party with his daughter.

After having all of that fun with Abury, Levi asked if she would like something to eat, to which she ran to the kitchen and crawled on top of a chair, eagerly waiting for a snack.

Afterwords, they went to the living room to watch TV.

He took a seat on the couch as Abury climbed on his lap, looking in his steel blue eyes.

"Thank you, Daddy," she said sweetly.

"For what?" He brushed the bangs out of her eyes.

"For playing with me." Her little arms hugged his torso.

"Anything for my liittle girl." Bringing her face closer to his, he hugged her back tightly.

You would have gotten home sooner if it wasn't for Hanji. That woman had the gift to gab.

As you made you way up the steps, unlocking the door, you were surprised to see what was waiting behind the door.

There was Levi, Laying on the couch with Abury asleep on his chest.

It always warmed your heart to see Levi show that much affection for your little girl.


End file.
